Not a regular morning run
by It'sJustMe555
Summary: "I just couldn't figure out from where.So I ran beside her on and on.." Another Naitlyn one shot, enjoy :


Nate's pov.

I was on my morning run, like every morning.

The weather was and I was listening to music on my ipod throug my headphones.

The same morning run like everyday: _from my house- beside the market-, to the park-, to the old school building and back to my house_.

But this time it was a bit different.

I ran in to the park and couldn't get out.

A beautiful girl was sitting on the bench reading a book, she had a long curly light brown hair and she looked so familiar, I just couldn't figure out from where.

So I ran beside her on and on, I thought I might understand whom she is.

Caitlyn's pov.

I was sitting in the park, reading my favourit book, "The Time Traveler's wife". Do you know the feeling, when you are reading a book and no matter what you just can't get enough of it and read it all over again and again?

This is probably my sixth time I'm reading this book.

Maybe it's only my imagination but I think there was this dude here that running beside the benches for like maybe the 17 time?

I don't know, I didn't look up to see him.. I don't really care.

And with a blink of an eye someone sits next to me, sits very close, _too close_.

I think it's the same dude that was running.

I'm not paranoid; I'm not imagining people just like that.

And I wasn't, there was someone next to me.

I mean, what is wrong with him? There are at lease more 5 benches in this huge park, why here? Ugh, oh well, at least his not all sweaty.

"Hey." He said, ok this is getting really weird.

"Umm.. Hi?"

"So, what are you reading?" I don't get it is he just hitting on me or something?

Nate's pov

She showed me the name of the book but I couldn't read it fast enough and was too shy to ask again.

"ok look, I'm sorry for freaking you out, but, do I know you from somewhere? You look so familiar."

She finally looked up to see my face, and I understood where I know her from, but she was so beautiful, I couldn't even speak.

She looked at me, trying to figure out from where we knew each other.

And then there was like a small sparkle in her eyes and they lit up a bit. "Oh! I know who you are! You're that Nate dude that asked me out to Mitchie's birthday party two years ago and then I caught you kissing Ella!"

Ok, she does remember me! _Remembers too well_.

"Yeah.." I laughed, Mann that was embracing!

"Wow, you were one heck of a player." She said, I think as a joke. "yeah, sorry about that"

"Naah, it's ok" she said giggling.

"So what you up to these days? You switched schools right?" I asked, trying to find a subject to talk about.

"Umm, yeah, after my dad decided that he doesn't want anyone of us in his life and left I found the bright side of the situation, the fact that I can pick the subject I really want to invest at without anyone telling me to get married with chemistry, so I switched to an art high school, Dancing major." She said rolling her eyes at the chemistry thing but ended the story with a proud smile.

I remembered she was a good dancer.

"So..what you up to? You still the same player?" she said laughing, while folding the edge of the page to mark where she stopped reading and closed her book.

"Not really actually, I guess two years with your parents getting divorces can change you, don't you think?"

"Oh, they got divorce? I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Same about you"

And just like that we kept talking through so many subjects. I blamed her for ruining my morning run because oh her beauty; she laughed and said I was blind for thinking that. _I don't get it, how can she think she's not pretty?_. Anyway, she also told me that her favorite color is green and I told her mine is black. We talked about music, about our dreams, our life, our families and like that we spent more then an hour talking and getting to know each other

"Sooo, you wanna go for a walk?" I asked, maybe I can ask her, _eventually_.

As I asked that question there was a bit of a shock in her eyes and her happy expression from before, changed to a confused one. "Umm you know? I'm actually pretty late I have to go sorry," she said, getting nervous, checking the time on her watch, which was actually kind of cute.

She started walking but Nate Grey does not give up that easily. I grabbed her by her wrist and turned her around to crush my lips on hers.

As our lips moved perfectly together I slided my tongue in to her mouth and explored. She kissed me back, resting her hands on my neck as I rested mine on her waist.

it felt _amazing_.

When we felt the need to breath we pulled away.

I looked at her, her pretty eyes were still close, she opened them slowly, smiling, and said:

"So, You still wanna go for that walk?"

I nodded with a smirk on my face.

Good thing she ruined my morning run.


End file.
